Since their initial introduction about a decade or so ago, social networking services have increased in number, scope, and complexity. A social networking service may be any platform that facilitates the creation and maintenance of social networks or social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds, real-world connections, or the like. With the increasingly global reach of many social networking services, it is not uncommon for members of a social networking service to establish connections with members from around the world. Platforms that support social networking services having a global reach may include data stores distributed across multiple geographic regions.